mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 297: Justin Wide
"Justin Wide" was originally released on April 4, 2016. Description Happy belated April Fools' Day everyone! That's when we recorded this episode, and hoo boy, apparently our prank on you is that we have a prepared an episode that discusses, to an obsessive degree, Julias Caesar's ancient gastrointestinal distress. Suggested Talking Points A Great April Fools Goof, Tweet Narc, Toilet Mysteries, Recycle Justice, Camp Pranks, Roscoe the Potato Man, Party Baby, Ghost Clothes. Outline 07:45 - I'm failing a class this semester at FSU. There is a way to redeem some points and pass the class. The professor has this policy that if you turn in a student on social media during class, you will receive 25 bonus points, which equals 2.5 quiz grades. The person you turn in loses 10 points. This is all done anonymously, and I'm expecting not to have any serious consequences if I go through with it. So, brothers, should I rat on the student to pass, or keep my big mouth shut and retake the class? -- Tainted In Tallahassee 14:20 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Jeff, who asks: What would happen if everyone in the united states flushed their toilets all at the same exact time? 18:09 - I work in an office, and after lunch one of my coworkers throws some plastic containers in the trash can, despite the fact that recycle bins are right next to it and the containers are clearly marked as recyclable. I've tried mentioning this to him, but have not been able to change his behavior. I've resorted to rooting around the trash afterwards myself and separating out the recyclables. Brothers, how do I get people to separate their own recycling? -- Vexed Vigilante In Vancouver 23:26 - Y - Sent in by Nicole Harris, from Yahoo Answers user Dave, who asks: Can you give me some summer camp prank ideas? I see a lot of unique ideas on summer camp pranks, and they are pretty good. I am looking for a different kind of prank than what I'm see when I search prank ideas. The kind of pranks I want to do are all ones that I have to sneak around in the middle of the night in full camouflage, and pull the prank. I want it to be an adrenalin rush, where I have to sneak around to pull it, e.g. hooking an mp3 player to the pa system at night playing a song, then sneaking back to my cabin without being caught. I don't want any answers like where I put Vaseline on the door handles, putting food coloring in the soap, putting flour in a hair dryer, or anything that I don't need to sneak around to pull it. PS: My camp is in the woods, in Ohio, there is a boys side, a girls side, a pool, and a big ravine that runs through the camp (that has heavy vegetation and is good for hiding). I will be with a few friends as I pull the pranks, so please compensate a few other people into your idea. 29:11 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. Sponsored by Blue Apron. 43:00 - I'm going to be a bridesmaid in a wedding coming up in a couple of months. The bridal party has been messaging about what to do for the bachelorette party. We're considering going out to some bars and getting a hotel room downtown. The pregnant maid of honor chimed in to say she thinks that's great as long as we're okay sharing a hotel room with a three-week-old baby. She wants to bring her newborn to the bachelorette party. How do I respond? -- Sensible In Seattle 52:44 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Gary The Human Being, who asks: Are ghosts stuck with whatever haircut and outfit they had on when they died or can they customize their look and gear? 58:41 - Housekeeping 60:10 - FY - Sent in by Michelle Cassidy, from Yahoo Answers user Nathan S, who asks: How do you clean a stinky Beanie Baby? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin describes himself as Roland the Gunslinger, a reference to the main character of Stephen King's Dark Tower series. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:College Category:Marijuana Category:Drew Davenport Category:Zoe Kinsky